Blood Pops
by JeskaWood
Summary: Edward is the first vampire to ever be accepted to Hogwarts. He may be different, but they're all different there. He mainly tries to keep to himself until a new student comes to school. Originally posted under Jayeliwood. Harry Potter Universe X Twilight crossover. One shot, completed. Rated M for mature content.


**Hi! This story was originally posted in February of 2009 as an example of a contest I was running with some friends. (The Steamy Crossover movie contest. I did several examples.)**

**This is a lemony crossover of the Hogwarts Universe and the Twilight characters. Neither are close to canon or meant to be. This is meant to be dirty and fun. They're not really twilight vampires, but more the Harry Potter vampires. It's not supposed to be serious.**

**He doesn't read minds in this one, btw.**

**As always, tis not perfect. If you see any mistakes or typos please let me know nicely, precisely, or not at all. I'm trying my best and doing it all by myself. I'm willing to fix any mistakes, but I am merely human. Your kindness is appreciated in advance. **

**Edited for grammar and flow, but the basic story and plot is the same.**

**Thanks to aamlkb for helping me get this story back! I've lost some of my stories and it's really cool that so many people have copies lol. Once again, thanks! :D (It doesn't bother me if you guys have PDF copies btw lol Just don't post them anywhere as yours, pls? But, if you do have them, check out the new versions still. Hopefully they're better now.)**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Blood Pops**

It was strange being the first vampire accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was considered something of an oddity. Not only for the fact that I was a vampire in the first place, but a vampire that showed magical abilities. I didn't show the abilities until I was changed either, at the ripe old age of only seventeen. It took some haggling to have me accepted, but once they saw that not only I but my entire family had a respectable history and diet, I was welcomed. Hogwarts was nothing if not diverse.

When I first learned about the houses that were used, I thought for sure I would be a Slytherin. That stupid hat would simply look at me and state that I was evil and that's right where I belonged. But, I was pleasantly surprised, to say the least. Ravenclaw was where I was sorted. Though they were wary of me at first, I don't think any of the other houses would have accepted me so quickly. Simply put, logically, I was obviously not a threat.

So, seven years later, I was barely a blip on their radar. I was simply _Edward_. I didn't eat my meals with the others, but they didn't seem to mind that. I took my time at night when I couldn't sleep to hunt in the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid, the groundskeeper, came to love me for this reason. I kept the _pest population_ down while protecting his beloved spiders and such.

It was amazing how well they wanted me to fit in at the school. I never would have believed it before. Even the candy shop in Hogsmeade had things especially for me. Though, the only one I ever really enjoyed was the _Blood Pops_. Somehow, I had become popular, too. I never thought that would have been a possibility. When I attended school as a human I was... a _loner,_ of sorts. I never fit in. Hogwarts was different though. Everyone was different there. Though, the girls throwing themselves at me was something I never got used to. I never dated though. The age difference bothered me normally, or I simply wasn't attracted to them. To them, I was another seventeen-year-old or eighteen-year-old. But, I had already been on the earth for just over thirty years. I did not consider myself a pervert and that's what I would have been if I consorted with any of these adolescent girls.

But, things sometimes change, don't they?

We were a month into school already. It was unusual, to say the least, for a new student to join at the beginning of the seventh year, let alone when it had already started. The school was all abuzz about the newest student. From what I could tell she was a female and an American. She went to a wizarding school in the states, but apparently, her father had been hired by the Ministry of Magic to be some sort of special consult between the two justice systems for the countries. They made a special exception for her to come there. The only way her father would take the job was if she was able to stay near him.

And, the word around the school was that she was very pretty and at her private sorting she had become a Ravenclaw.

Not that such idle gossip interested me. I hardly paid attention to it.

So, when she walked into the classroom, I was blown away.

"Oh well, hello there. Welcome, _welcome_!" The fat old professor exclaimed as the most beautiful woman I had ever seen walked in. She was no child. No. No child had a body like _that_. I felt instantly dirty for thinking it. "You're Isabella, correct?"

"Bella," her voice rang in my ears. It was like silver bells twinkling through the air.

"Bella, then!" The man beamed, obviously charmed by her beauty. "Well, welcome to potions class. I trust you have everything you need?"

"Yes, sir," she answered him.

I lowered my eyes so I would not stare at her. Instead, I played with my wand, staring at the deep red colored cherrywood. I rolled the length between my fingers, just to keep them busy.

"Good, good. Well, let's see then... Where to put you? Aw! There we are! There is a free spot next to Mr. Cullen." As he spoke my head shot up. I made my face emotionless, not wanting to let on anything that I was thinking or feeling. "If that's alright with you, Edward," the teacher added quickly. Though he did not dislike me I do believe I scared him.

"Of course." I forced a small smile. With a wave of my hand, I pulled the chair out for her without even having to touch it. I had to admit, having more time to practice my abilities did come in handy. It made most of the other students, especially the males, jealous that I could do so. Usually, magic done without a wand was unpredictable and extremely rare.

She slid in beside me and her scent hit me like a ton of bricks. _Amazing._ Like fruit and flowers, but sweeter. I decided to chance a glance at her. Her beautiful mahogany hair shined in the dim candlelight of the dungeon, her ivory skin practically glowing. Her lips were full, plump, and juicy red like candy. My eyes slowly lifted up and that's when I noticed that her expressive brown eyes were looking right back at me.

I swallowed hard and grimaced, looking down at my hands once again. She was a human. She was just a _young_ woman, I kept reminding myself. I didn't want her blood. No. Animal blood, especially of the magical sort, was far more satisfying. No, I wanted her body. And, the images I was entertaining about her would have made me blush crimson if I had blood in my body to do so. Sometimes being a vampire had its benefits.

I imagined kissing those full lips, memorizing them with my tongue. I imagined running my fingers through her thick hair, tugging it as I explored her beautiful body. I wanted to know how her breasts looked underneath her white shirt. Her skirt, _Merlin help me_, didn't leave much to the imagination. Of course, it covered what it needed to. It was no way indecent. But, for my now warped mind, it was enough. I could see her creamy thighs out the corner of my eyes. They just begged to be touched.

And, her ass… Mm…

"Today we are going to start a discussion on the use of potions in the medical field. Over the coming weeks we will not only be making healing pastes but a potion that is used to replenish the blood. I expect you all to give me a fifteen-inch scroll on the importance of these types of items to the wizarding world by the end of the week..." The professor started, pulling me out of my thoughts. The entire class groaned. All except for Bella, I noticed.

"Hey, have you seen that new girl yet?" Eric, one of the boys that considered themselves my friend, started up as he plopped down on the couch next to me later that night. It was almost time for lights out and the room was starting to become empty as the students began to go off to their beds. Apparently, he wasn't tired yet.

"Hmm..." I mumbled in response over the top of my book. I had already finished my homework for the night and now was simply waiting for my time to be alone. I had been thinking about her all day and I was starting to get frustrated with myself. It put me in a foul mood.

"She's sex on legs, isn't she? I'd like to have a good shag with her. And, her arse-" He started, his accent getting thicker as he went. I cut him off quickly before he could finish.

"Look. I'm not much in the mood to talk about anything right now, especially the new girl," I stated sourly.

"Oh, sorry Edward," he mumbled quickly, scrambling out of his seat and off to bed. I really didn't care if I offended him or not. That's when I heard an awful sound. Crying. I saw Bella trying to sneak past me, trying to rush to her room with tears rolling down her face.

I dropped my book, standing up quickly. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"What do you care?" She sniffled. "It's pretty obvious that you hate me."

I was taken aback by this. "I don't. What would give you the impression that I do?"

"I saw the way you looked at me in class... and... and..." She sputtered out, her cheeks a bright red. "And, just now."

"No, it's not like that. And, I'm sorry he was being so offensive towards you. That was very rude of him," I said rather formally.

"It's okay..." She sighed, looking down at her feet. Bella began to turn and walk towards the stairs. She still wasn't happy though, I could tell. I hated that she felt that way. I didn't want her to feel bad for any reason.

"Wait..." I said, surprising even myself. "I'm Edward Cullen."

She turned back slowly, a small smile on her full lips. "Bella Swan." She offered me her hand, and without even thinking about it, I shook it. She gasped softly, feeling the temperature difference between us.

"By the way, I'm a vampire."

And, that's how it all started between us. Bella didn't pull away. In fact, I think it attracted her to me. She was so full of questions. They weren't cruel and weren't always what I thought they would be. She was never afraid to ask me and was never upset when I didn't feel comfortable with giving the answers. She didn't treat me like I was a _vampire_. She treated me like a friend. And, that's what we became that evening. We talked most of the night, going back and forth about anything and everything in the dorm until it was very late.

But, being friends with her did not curve my desire for her over the following months. In fact, it probably made it worse. I knew all the little things Bella did. I knew when her smile was real. I knew the soft mewing noises she made when she enjoyed something's flavor. I knew the way she laughed when she actually thought something was funny. I knew what her hand felt like in mine.

She was funny and sweet with a wild streak. I found myself completely drawn to her. I even began sitting with Bella during meals just so I could stay close to her as long as possible. I would have laid in bed with her just watching her sleep if there wasn't magic guarding against it.

Watching her eat was most likely the most torturous thing about the time I spent with her. I was a masochist though. I actually had to excuse myself during the Christmas feast. The things she was doing to that lucky candy cane should have been against some magical law. The way her lips move up and down... _Merlin_, it practically made me foam at the mouth. I felt like an animal.

But, I wasn't the only one that noticed her, of course. Not that Bella seemed to notice them. I became her protector of sorts, keeping the perverted handsy boys away. I enjoyed my job. That's why I was so pissed off that night.

Isabella was a bit of a whiz in the potions department. Not only was she very good at it, but she also enjoyed doing it. She made a lot of potions on her own. Ones she probably shouldn't have. The results were always positive, so I really didn't stop her. At first, she tried to hide the fact that she stole and skipped off to the village for the supplies she needed. But, it didn't take me long to figure it out. For the past couple of months, I went with her. I was supposed to go with her that day. Bella was supposed to wait until my last class so we could go to Hogsmeade together.

_Stubborn impatient girl._

I sat on the blue velvet crushed sofa in the common room. It was well after dark and the place was completely cleared out. I was worried sick about her, but I knew better than to try and find Bella. It would have upset her. But, if she took any longer I was either going to pull my hair out or tear up Hogsmeade looking for her. There were dangerous things out there. Far more dangerous than me.

I was just about to stand when I heard the door open. I sighed, instantly taking in her sugary sweet scent. She walked in slowly, peaking around the corner. Bella was trying to be sneaky. When she saw me her eyes went wide and she blushed.

"Hi, Edward," she said bashfully.

"Don't _Hi Edward_ me. You were supposed to wait!" I growled at her.

Bella rolled her eyes as she walked over to the couch, sitting with her feet underneath her. "You act as if I'm made of glass."

"But Bella, you are fragile. So much more fragile than you know. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you," I told her honestly.

She blushed again, but this time brighter than before. She looked down at her lap, studying her hands. Bella had been in such a hurry earlier she hadn't even bothered to change her clothing and was still in her uniform skirt, I noticed. Though, I always noticed her legs.

Suddenly she looked up before beginning to rummage around in her bag. "Oh! I got you something."

"What's that?"

Bella pulled out a handful of suckers, a large smile on her pretty face. She placed all but one on the table. "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you. Forgive me?" She said, twirling the blood-flavored sucker in her long fingertips.

I snatched it from her, unwrapping it quickly. "Did you at least get what you wanted?"

"Yup. Had to haggle a bit, but I got it."

"Well, that's something at least," I said before sticking it into my mouth. I rolled my tongue over it, looking in her direction as I studied her face. She had a curious expression, her eyes following my fingers. "What?"

"What do those taste like?"

"Blood, but slightly sweeter. Tangier, I guess. It's not actually made with blood, just charmed. Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders, suddenly flushing again. "Just curious."

I pulled the candy from my mouth, a slight smirk making an appearance on my lips as I offered her up the sweet. "You can have a taste if you want," I said, holding it out to her. "But, I don't think you'll like it."

Bella maneuvered so that she was on her knees. She scooted towards me, a curious little smile on her lips. Apparently, she had taken my words as a challenge. Bella slowly plucked the candy from my fingertips, but I did not expect what she did next.

She lunged forward and pressed her lips to mine. Her entire body molded to me as her arms wrapped around my neck. Her tiny pink tongue snaked out and ghosted over my lips, tasting me. I moaned in surprise, unable to take the pleasure without returning some of it. I placed my hand on one side of her neck and began to move my lips against hers.

Her tiny body was like fire against my iciness. I felt like I was going to melt all over her. I brought my hand to her lower back. Bella pressed her hips forward against my lower stomach as she straddled my waist, never breaking the kiss. The action made desire flow me. I couldn't wait another moment to touch her creamy thighs or luscious ass.

My hand roamed slowly up her skirt, giving her a chance to pull away if she wanted to. But, instead, Bella moaned, throwing herself more into our make-out session. I groaned against her lips, taking one of her firm cheeks in my hand. I began to massage it through her cotton panties, letting my tongue slip into her mouth.

I slowly ran my hand down her arm until I reached her hand. That's when I realized that she was still holding the candy. I plucked it from her fingertips and without looking I tossed it to the side. I must have thrown it harder than I thought because it landed all the way across the room in the fire, causing it to hiss and crackle. Bella giggled against my lips, making me smile.

I brought the hand that was holding the candy to my lips. While looking directly into her eyes I first kissed her palm. She bit her lip, watching me intently. I then brought one of her fingers into my mouth, swirling and sucking the digit up and down. Bella's breathing and heartbeat started to increase. She must have been enjoying it. I brought another one of her fingers into my mouth, giving it the same treatment.

A new scent assaulted my senses. It took me a moment to realize what it was. Bella was aroused. I had made her... _wet_. The idea made my already stiff erection twitch. One moment we were upright and the next I was on top of Bella on the couch. I knew I must have done it, but I didn't remember telling my body to do so. She didn't seem to mind though.

I pinned one of her arms above her head, attacking her lips once again. Bella moaned softly as she tipped her chin upwards slightly. I kissed along her jawline and then down her neck, encouraged by every soft noise she made. Her free hand went to my hair, tugging and massaging it as I kissed my way down.

One of her legs wrapped around my body, holding me to her. Our hips ground against each other wildly. I kissed my way down as far as her shirt would allow me, hovering at her ample cleavage. I buried my face there, licking, kissing, and sucking every inch of skin I could find.

"Oh, yes..." She groaned out, her back arching upwards.

At the same time, we heard someone cough as they shuffled down the stairs. I shot up, scooting as far as possible from her on the couch as she did the same. Bella's face was beet red.

Eric came down the stairs, sleep in his eyes. "Oi, Edward. It's fuckin' late. What the hell are you doing up?"

"I don't sleep," I answered dryly.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Sorry, forgot."

"Edward, I'll see you tomorrow," Bella muttered quietly, her face still fiery red. She shot up from the sofa, practically running past Eric. "Goodnight."

"Bella..." I groaned, wanting her to come back.

"Night," he mumbled, watching her retreating form. As soon as she was out of hearing range he turned back to me. "Should have known you were chatting her up. You've had eyes on her since the first day," Eric said smugly.

I grabbed up the candies she had given me earlier in the evening before standing to my feet. Without even looking at him I muttered as I walked up to my room, "shut up, you stupid git"

The next morning Bella rushed to class before I could talk to her. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I was an idiot for forcing myself on her like that. But, she didn't object to it. No. She seemed to encourage it. After all, she started it. But, perhaps I just pushed it too far.

I stood by the door of her first class, waiting for her to emerge. I began to think of how amazing she felt against me the night before. The way her lips moved hungrily against mine. The way her fleshy ass felt in my hands. I had fantasized about that certain part of her body starting from the very first day. It was by far my favorite part of her, besides her gorgeous face and full breasts and curvaceous hips and... Okay, maybe I didn't have a favorite part. I wanted all of her.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Her sweet voice said, pulling me out of my own little world. I was surprised to see Bella come to me so willing. "You looked pretty... _entranced_."

"You..." I answered honestly. She blushed, looking off for a second before sighing.

"Look, Edward. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to attack you like that. I know that you don't... well, you know."

"Don't what?" I asked, curious about what Bella thought I did or did not do.

"Don't like me like that," she whispered, looking down at her feet.

"How the hell did you come to that conclusion?" I said before I could stop myself.

"Because it's the truth!"

"Like hell it is..." I growled, starting to get angry.

She crossed her arms over her chest, her hip cocked to one side as she looked at me. "Oh, then you like me?"

"Well, no shit, Sherlock. You were there too last night. I kissed you back if you don't remember. I did a bit more than that."

"Yeah, right..." Bella muttered quietly, looking away from me.

"Enough!" I snarled, grabbing her arm. I forced her to walk with me, not really sure where I was going. I just needed to get her to someplace private so we could talk about this more fully and not in front of a dozen nosy children. I came to a door at the end of the hall and pushed her inside without even looking. I didn't hear anybody inside so I figured it was just an empty classroom, but I was wrong.

Inside was a large plush bed, along with a couch. It couldn't have been someone's room though. Not on the floor we were currently on. I shook my head, getting back to matters at hand.

"Why wouldn't I like you?"

"Look at me! Why would you like me? Why would you want me the same way I want you? You're so amazing and I'm just… _me_."

"Are you out of your mind?! Honestly, Bella. You can be so thick sometimes. From the first time I saw you all I've been able to think about is you! And, let me tell you that some of those thoughts aren't so damn pure!" I rambled out, realizing what I said a little too late. I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked down, taking a deep breath.

"What do you mean _not so pure_?" She asked, curiosity seeping into her twinkling voice. I looked up again to see her smiling slightly.

If I could have blushed, I would have. "A lot like last night, but with less clothing."

"Really?" She asked, surprised. Slowly Bella began to walk forward. "You think about me... like that?"

I ran my tongue over my teeth, trying to think of the proper response. "I'd be lying if I said anything other than constantly."

"I fantasize about you," she admitted, coming to stand about a foot away from me.

I groaned loudly, running my fingers through my hair. The idea of her pleasuring herself while thinking about me was torture. Pure torture. I was doing a bad thing, giving in to my desires like this with her. I didn't care though.

"Fuck it," I muttered to myself and grabbed her up in my arms.

I smashed my lips to hers, kissing them hard and fast as my hands roamed her body. She moaned against my mouth. Bella placed her hands on either side of my shoulders and jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist. My hands automatically went to her ass, holding her up. She smiled against my mouth, her face lifted a little above mine. Her fingers went to my hair, holding me in place.

Without even breaking our kiss she began to work on my tie, tugging and pulling at it. Her tiny little fingers worked at the knot until it gave way and tossed it to the floor. The next thing she did was take off her own robe, letting it fall to the floor.

"I want you," she breathed against my mouth.

"Are you sure?" I whimpered out, trying to find some self-control to stop. There was none.

Bella grabbed the back of my head forcefully and kissed me with all her might, both of her arms practically wrapping around my head to keep me in place. I groaned loudly into her mouth, backing up blindly until I hit the back of the bed. I fell backward on it, her landing on top of me.

She pulled away from the kiss, panting and flushed. Her fingers went to her shirt, working the buttons as quickly as she could. I was keeping myself busy by exploring her legs, running my hands up and down her thighs underneath her skirt. Her heated core was pressed directly against my almost painful erection and with every movement she made was making it worse.

Wasting no time throwing her white shirt to the floor, she was left in her cream-colored silk bra. Bella leaned down again to kiss me, letting her lips form to mine. Her fingers once again busied themselves with my shirt this time. My hands went to her back, rubbing and massaging my way up.

As soon as she hit the last button her mouth disconnected from mine and began to kiss her way down my chest. Her hair tickled my flesh while Bella's lips tortured me. I rubbed the back of her head with my hand gently, encouraging whatever Bella wanted to do.

Before I could even realize it, my pants were off and on the floor. _How the hell did that happen?_ It didn't matter though. I decided it was time to take charge again and I flipped her over onto her back. She giggled, smiling up at me. Bella brought her hand to my face, stroking it gently. I turned my head to the side, lightly kissing her palm.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you..." I whispered quietly, almost afraid to say it. Because if I did, it might come true.

"Edward, I'm not a virgin," she said very seriously.

"I wasn't talking about- What? But, I've never seen you with any-"

She laughed again, covering my mouth. "Before I came here. Once. You're not a virgin, are you?"

"No," I muttered, looking away in embarrassment.

"You're so cute," she teased, tugging on my hair.

"Cute?" I growled at her, somewhat playfully. "I am a vicious blood-sucking vampire and you think I'm _cute_?"

"You're as scary as a teddy bear," she said, raising an eyebrow to tease me.

"Snide little thing..." I muttered sarcastically as I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

"Eat me," Bella shot back just sarcastic as before.

I hissed against her neck, letting my teeth graze against the skin of her shoulder. "With pleasure," I purred.

And, this was simply the nature of our relationship. She was just as sarcastic as myself, able to keep up and beat away my shell I tried to keep around myself. I did the same for her. I think. I enjoyed our playfulness. I enjoyed the fact that she wasn't and never would be afraid of me, for any reason. She liked what and who I was.

I kissed my way down her chest, nipping and sucking at random. She laughed at my frantic movements, her body squirming underneath my touch.

"Where should I start? Right here maybe?" I asked, looking up at her. I rolled my tongue just under her breast, looking nowhere but in her eyes.

She pursed her lips and I could tell she was trying to think up something sarcastic to say but could think of nothing. I decided to continue then, finding her belly button. I dipped my tongue into it and she squeaked loudly.

"Edward! I'm ticklish! You know that!"

"Oh, then I should kiss a different spot?" I offered. "How about here?" With one swift movement, I was between her legs with her skirt pushed up. I kissed her thigh slow and sensually unlike before. All the playfulness was gone in me. I could tell she felt the same way by her raspy moan.

"Yes..." Bella breathed as I kissed my way up, her legs spreading further and further as I went.

I tugged her panties off, lifting my face away only long enough to get them away from her wet skin. I pulled them over her knee sock covered calves and after I pushed her leather shoes to the floor with a loud _thunk_, the panties joined them. My fingertips explored the silkiness there. It was amazing.

Bella was practically glistening for me. Soaked to the bone and the smell was heaven. I couldn't wait for a second longer to taste her. I pressed my face forward into her soft skin and began to kiss, taking in deep breaths so I could breathe in her scent completely. Bella bent her legs at the knee and pressed herself upwards, encouraging me to continue. Not that I needed it.

"You taste as good as you smell," I growled against her skin, taking another swipe at her with my tongue.

"Uhhh..." She groaned out, her head thrown back. "More, Edward. Please, something. _More_…"

I complied wordlessly, moving my lips to her swollen clit and adding a finger into her wet body. Her hips automatically bucked as she spilled a little more of her liquid onto my hand. I flicked it with my tongue repeatedly, increasing my pace with every stroke. Bella started to shake a little bit and I knew she was close already. She just needed a little more and she would fall over the edge. I wrapped my lips around her while pressing another finger inside. I curled them upwards, beckoning her to cum as I ran my fingers over that certain spot.

Her back arched a good six inches off the bed, only her beautiful ass and her head touching the fabric as she cried out her climax. Her fingers were dug deep into the sheets, holding on for dear life. But, I didn't stop.

I pumped my fingers in and out of her quickly, sucking hard on the bundle of nerves between her thighs. Her body flopped back onto the bed, quivering as another fresh orgasm hit her. She was gasping for air, her hands scratching at the bed. A fresh round of liquid covered my hand and face, soaking me with her scent.

"EDWARD! Dammit! Oh... " She whimpered, pushing my face away from her thighs.

"What?" I asked innocently.

She sat up and wrapped her arms tightly around me, her lips attaching to mine. I buried my fingers in her hair, holding her mouth to my own. Her tongue dipped into my mouth, tasting herself on me. I moved on top of Bella, between her legs.

"That was... " She trailed off, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "There are no words..."

"Good. I like to leave you speechless." I smiled wickedly at her, kissing her lips lightly.

"Edward, I want you."

"I'm yours..." I answered before capturing her lips in a soul-searing kiss.

Within seconds my boxers were gone and I knew I was not the one to move them. I grinned at her eagerness, letting my extremely hard tip brush against her silky entrance. Bella moaned softly, pressing her hips upwards. I kissed along her jawline to her ear.

"Bella, I'm a lot stronger than you think. Sometimes I can't control it. If I hurt you at all, tell me."

She grabbed the back of my head, pulling me to her lips. Bella kissed me furiously, so much so that by the time she pulled away we were both panting.

"Edward, stop stalling."

I pressed myself inside of her with one swift movement.

"I'm not stalling. You're impatient," I groaned out through gritted teeth.

Her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to her more forcefully than before. I kept an even pace as I pressed in and out of her, almost pulling out completely before filling her until my hips touched her thighs.

"Anyone would be impatient for this..." Bella breathed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head again.

"Do you like it?" I asked, increasing my pace.

"Yes," she said whimpered as her head lolled back.

I moved my hand to her bra covered breasts, rubbing it through the fabric simply to give me something to concentrate on other than her gyrating hips. I tugged the cup downwards, covering her warm flesh with my cold hard hand. Her perfect pink nipple hardened against my palm, pressing against it. I brought it between my thumb and forefinger, twisting and tugging on it gently.

I felt even more of her sweet liquid spread over me as a loud moan escaped her lips. I could see the muscles of her body go taut with the force of the orgasm that wracked through her body. It was beyond tantalizing and was utterly delicious. Watching her was too much though. As her warm little body began to spasm and milk me I spilled into her warmth.

"Fuck..." I groaned, leaning my forehead against her shoulder.

Bella said nothing as she ran her tiny fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp as I caught my breath. Her sock covered foot dragged over my calf, massaging me. The only movement I made was to wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her off the bed to hold her to me.

"That was amazing," I whispered against her bare shoulder, kissing her skin lightly.

"I bet the next time will be even better..." She trailed off seductively in my ear.

I pulled back, looking at her. "Next time?"

She giggled softly, "Edward, I'm not even completely undressed. Did you honestly think we were done?"

I smiled wickedly at her, pulling her up quickly. I flipped her so that she was on her knees in front of me, her skirt covering her beautiful pale ass. I moved my hands over the back of her thighs, pushing the fabric up slowly, revealing her wetness to me.

"You are absolutely right. We are nowhere near done..."

I'm not exactly sure how long we were in there. I knew it was hours and I knew we missed the rest of our classes for the day. I was very glad it was Friday. I was pretty sure she would be sore the following day, even if she wasn't a virgin when we started.

I didn't realize where we were until Bella said that she was hungry. One second there was nothing and then the next the scent of meat, fruit, and fresh veggies assaulted my senses. I pointed it out to her silently and she squealed in happiness, jumping off the bed. She put on her panties along with my shirt. Bella grabbed a small plate of a variety of things, along with a butterbeer, before tugging me over to the couch. I sat down in my boxers, her settling in between my legs with her back to my chest.

"So, I think I know where we are," I commented to her casually.

"Where?" She asked through a mouthful of food.

"Room of Requirement... I thought it was just a legend," I said, playing with her hair. "I guess things just wanted to work out for us. Explains why there were condoms in the bedside drawer..."

I felt her blush underneath my touch as my fingers drifted over her neck. "What?" I pressed.

"You're right, that's all..." She said quietly. Bella was avoiding my gaze.

"What did you do?" I asked, already knowing her well enough.

"I didn't do anything to you! I promise. It's the reason I wanted to go alone yesterday. Um, that potion that I needed the stuff for? Well, I never told you what the potion did," Bella rambled on.

"Uh-huh..." I said, waiting for her to continue. "And, what does it do?"

"It's a confidence drought," Bella whispered. I started to laugh a little bit which apparently gave her the urge to continue. "I've never made one before! I'm not sure I did very well. And, I tried some last night but I didn't put a lot of that herb I needed in it. Well... because it cost a lot. So it only worked for like twenty minutes. Maybe? Then I decided to put all of the herbs into it and I tried it again this morning because I didn't know how else I was going to face you. But, I think I put too much into it and I kind of attacked you..." She babbled on and on, only making me laugh harder. "What?" She demanded.

"I hope you don't need more of that potion to do this again. This may get expensive," I teased.

Bella slapped my thigh hard, making me laugh again. "You are not funny."

"I think fire whiskey may be cheaper," I continued with a smirk.

Bella sat her plate down on the floor and turned to eye me, a playful smile on her lips. "I'm going to bite you."

"I thought that was my job," I said as seriously as I could. I couldn't help but crack a smile though.

"Well, let me just show you otherwise," she said mischievously, lunging at me. Bella brought my ear between her teeth, tugging and sucking on it hard.

"I was going to say it must have worn off, but I don't think it has. I think I might want to keep you away from the public eye until I'm completely sure it's worn off. Confidence can be a bad thing if you have too much of it," I rambled breathlessly as she licked my ear.

"Oh, then I think we're going to be here a while..."

**And there it is! A fluffy little lemon with a flavoring of Hogwarts. Just a taste. **

**If you enjoyed please fave and alert for more! **

**Do you remember any of my contests back in the day? Do you want to see any more examples? Review and let me know :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
